A tu lado
by Kumori July
Summary: AU. Osomatsu, de veintitantos años de edad, está en aprietos cuando la situación económica de su familia lo orilla a buscar un empleo. Sin embargo, existe un problema: no puede dejar solos a sus 5 hermanos menores. La solución temporal es una niñera, pero conforme avanzan los días, Osomatsu se da cuenta de que tal vez él la necesita más que sus hermanos. [OsomatsuxOC]


**A TU LADO**

 **Capítulo I:**

Primera impresión

 **ᕙ** + **ᕗ**

Nunca esperó que la adultez fuera sencilla, ni declararse un ser humano libre y autosuficiente al cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero tampoco que la vida la troleara cuando todo parecía ir tomando forma en su acelerado presente. Ahora, en un lunes por la mañana, sus pies la habían llevado a una de las bancas poco estéticas del parque desde donde los edificios se veían más pequeños de lo que realmente eran. La brisa matutina le heló las mejillas. Tal vez debió abrigarse mejor, pero el ambiguo contraste entre la primavera y el verano era engañoso en ese lado del mundo, aunque tal vez lo era en todas partes. Se acomodó las arrugas de su vestido azul claro, tapando la poca piel que sus pálidas y adornadas medias altas dejaban a la merced del clima, y evaluó sus zapatos como si importara que lucieran bien cuando acababa de renunciar a su empleo. Se relajó en la banca, cruzando los brazos ante la falta de calor de su suéter de tejidos rosas, unos tonos más bajo que su recientemente teñido cabello, porque, como si los dioses lo planearan, hacía poco que tomó la decisión de ir al salón, sólo para quedarse desempleada unas semanas después, con menos posibilidades de ser contratada por su apariencia "poco profesional" en una sociedad exigente hasta en los mínimos aspectos.

Su suspiro pareció hacer eco cuando fue secundado por una voz más profunda que la suya. Ambas miradas se cruzaron cuando notaron la presencia del otro. Un joven de sudadera roja la miraba con cierta sorpresa al comprender que no estaba solo. Ella iba a desviar la mirada, pero el chico le sonrió de lado, obligándola a hacer lo mismo casi por inercia. Luego, el pacifico silencio se volvió incomodo. ¿Por qué la gente iba a los parques cuando se sentía perdida? ¿Acaso él también lo estaba?

―Y... ¿vienes seguido por aquí?

El aire removió las frágiles hojas de los árboles, arrancando algunas a su paso. La pregunta llegó a sus oídos y salió de ellos con lentitud. "No, claro que no" fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza. Lo miró de nuevo y él aún mantenía esa sonrisa ladeada, despreocupada, como si la gente no perdiera su empleo en su jornada a la adultez madura en un día cualquiera del año.

―No realmente ―le contestó―. Trabajo.

Técnicamente era cierto. Rara vez iba al parque su empleo se lo impedía; tenía un salario y un horario que no cuadraban y le restaban privilegios de la vida diaria. Nunca pensó que en una conversación casual, sus compañeros le hicieran notar que, siendo quién más horas de su día invertía en su puesto, era la menos remunerada, mucho menos que presentarse ante sus jefes para ajustar cuentas resultara en la pérdida de su única fuente de ingresos. Con una hermana menor en la preparatoria y viviendo aún en casa de sus padres, tenía que encontrar un nuevo empleo cuanto antes, pero, por alguna de esas raras razones, estaba en el parque hablando con un desconocido que probablemente fuera de su edad y, al igual que ella, quería evitar pensar, aunque fuera momentáneamente, en el futuro.

―Oh, qué bien. ―Se rió el chico―. ¿Qué se siente ser parte de la sociedad activa?

―No estoy segura ―admitió ella, encogiéndose de hombros―. Acabo de renunciar.

El chico dejó su postura relajada y tras un momento de sorpresa, se rió con demasiada naturalidad.

―Me imagino que debió ser difícil ―dijo―. Sólo me lo imagino, porque nunca en mi vida he trabajado.

Las cejas de la chica se alzaron ligeramente mientras asentía con lentitud. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, pero, incluso fuera de las expectativas de la "sociedad activa", Ibaraki Miyuki, de veintitantos años, trabajaba porque siempre había sentido una gran pasión por comprar cosas; algunas de ellas costosas.

―¿Estudias? ―le preguntó con cierta curiosidad provocada por el anhelo de regresar a los años en que, cómo él, no tenía que preocuparse por la economía del país y la alta de impuestos.

―Algo así ―dijo el chico―. Bueno, sí, pero, ya sabes, hay algunas clases con las que simplemente no puedes lidiar y mejor te las saltas. Lo malo es que las actividades de mi club son hasta después de clases, así que tengo mucho tiempo libre durante el día y es muy aburrido.

Miyuki no recordaba muy bien cómo era sentirse aburrida, ni siquiera en sus cortas vacaciones laborales, porque los días se le habían escurrido de las manos mientras pensaba en todo lo que haría en ellos.

―¿Y qué harás ahora que no tienes trabajo?

Cuando Miyuki iba a confesar que no tenía ni idea, un par de gotas interrumpieron la conversación y, de un momento a otro, la lluvia comenzó a mojarlo todo. El joven se levantó y se cubrió con la capucha de su sudadera antes de avanzar hacia ella.

―Vamos ―dijo, tomándola de la mano―. Nos empaparemos si nos quedamos aquí.

Miyuki dejó que la condujera entre la suavidad de la lluvia y el pasto resbaladizo, estampando sus pies entre pequeños charcos mientras la presión al redor de su mano le transmitía calor. Desde ese ángulo sólo podía ver su espalda y el llamativo color de su sudadera, como devolviéndole el color a las flores mojadas que unos minutos antes parecían apagadas y grises. De un momento a otro, esa apresurada acción impulsiva le arrancó una sonrisa, porque, a diferencia de la conversación forzada, correr bajo la lluvia, literalmente huyendo de sus problemas al lado de alguien más se sentía extrañamente bien.

Avanzaron entre secciones que jamás había recorrido y llegaron a un delgado puente de aspecto rústico que conducía a un pequeño templo al otro lado del lago sobre el cual se alzaba. Mientras cruzaban a prisa, en el agua cristalina se hundían las gotas y caían las pocas flores de cerezo que quedaban en los árboles. Al fin, bajo el techo del templo, se dejaron caer sobre el suelo de madera, respirando agitadamente y demasiado empapados para decir que la misión fue exitosa. La mano del chico seguía sobre la suya, pero él no parecía notarlo, mientras se descubría la cabeza y se revolvía el cabello. Los dedos de Miyuki se movieron con ligereza, en un mensaje sutil, pero cuando él lo descifró le sonrió de lado a lado.

―¿Crees que sea el destino?

Y la frialdad de la humedad regresó despiadadamente.

―No ―contestó Miyuki, retirando su mano y arrancándole otra carcajada.

―Está bien, está bien. Sólo bromeaba.

Nuevamente guardaron silencio, mientras el eco de la lluvia mantenía lejos el recuerdo de su trabajo perdido. El chico se acostó sobre el piso, con los pies colgando, mientras Miyuki se abrigaba con sus brazos. De repente se sentó de golpe y dijo:

―¡Ya sé!

Se acercó al altar e hizo una reverencia, buscó en sus bolsillos, pero no pareció encontrar lo que buscaba.

―¿Tienes algunas monedas?

Miyuki lo miró con una combinación de incredulidad y resignación. Revisó en su bolso y le extendió un par de monedas.

―Gracias, te debo una ―dijo el chico.

Luego, arrojando la humilde ofrenda a la caja, se inclinó y juntó sus manos un par de veces antes de pedir su deseo.

―¿Qué pediste? ―le preguntó Miyuki.

―Que consigas un nuevo empleo pronto.

Miyuki se sintió descolocada un instante. ¿Por qué haría eso cuando podía pedir cualquier cosa?

―¡Oh, lo tengo! ―dijo el chico, regresando a sentarse junto a ella―. ¿Por qué no trabajas en mi casa?

―¿Qué?

―¡Sí, sería de mucha ayuda! ―continuó―. Verás, mis padres están ocupados, y con los gastos de la escuela y el club necesito dinero. Además mis hermanos son pequeños y no hay nadie que los cuide, así que pensé en salirme, pero mi mamá no quiere que lo haga. Tendré que hacer lo impensable y conseguir un empleo.

―¿Quieres que sea su niñera?

―¿No te gustan los niños?

―No es eso ―admitió Miyuki―. Pero es que...

―No lo pienses ―insistió él―. ¿Dónde vas a encontrar un trabajo tan rápido con esa apariencia?

Tenía un punto; un muy buen punto. Esa duda la había estado torturando desde que firmó su renuncia y la había llevado a ese parque que era al parecer más grande de lo que pensó.

―No lo sé...

―Vamos ―el chico insistió de nuevo―, es más, ¿por qué no lo intentas durante una semana, y si no te gusta, te vas y ya? ¿Sí?

No parecía mala idea. Si tenía la opción de arrepentirse era una buena propuesta.

―De acuerdo ―accedió al fin Miyuki―, lo intentaré.

―Perfecto ―cantó victoria el chico―. ¿Ves? Tal vez sí sea el destino.

 **｡**

Regresaron a los caminos de asfalto de la ciudad y llegaron a la casa con el título "Matsuno" en la entrada. Fue a este ese punto que Miyuki recordó que no le había preguntado su nombre..., ni cuántos hermanos tenía, ni qué tan lejos estaba su casa, ni el salario, ni si sus padres estarían de acuerdo. Al igual que en la lluvia, lo había seguido sin preguntas.

―No me dijiste tu nombre ―dijo implicando que no era la única culpable.

―Osomatsu ―contestó el chico―. ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

―Ibaraki Miyuki.

―Miyuki ―repitió él.

―Oye...

―¿Qué? Igual sólo llámame Osomatsu, sería demasiado confuso con todos mis hermanos en casa.

―¿Con todos? ―preguntó la chica―, ¿cuántos son?

―En total somos 6 ―contestó Osomatsu, abriendo la puerta al vestíbulo de la entrada.

Miyuki no pudo evitar parpadear un par de veces al ver la pequeña entrada repleta de zapatos amontonados. No era broma que eran seis. ¿En qué se había metido? Pero antes de que pudiera replantearse la idea, un pequeño niño de sudadera amarilla corrió por el pasillo.

―¡Osomatsu- _niisan_ , bienvenido a casa! ―dijo agitando sus brazos a una velocidad casi sobrehumana.

―Sí, sí, ya llegué. Saluda a Miyuki.

El niño se quedó quieto un instante. La miró fijamente, pensativo, con su mano en la barbilla, luego gritó:

―¡Osomatsu- _niisan_ trajo una chica a la casa!

―¡Oye, Jyushimatsu! ―lo regañó Osomatsu―. No hagas tanto escándalo por eso.

―¿Una chica? ―Se asomó un niño más pequeño, con una sudadera rosa, adornada con orejas de conejo.

―Sí, ella será su niñera ―le dijo Osomatsu.

Miyuki se vio atrapada por las lindas apariencias de los pequeños, que se acercaron a ella con curiosidad. Jyushimatsu trazaba con sus dedos los dibujos de sus medias y Todomatsu parecía inspeccionarla.

―No es muy bonita ―dijo el último―. No quiero que sea mi niñera.

Osomatsu se rió antes de levantarlo en brazos.

―No creas que puedes aspirar a mucho, enano ―le dijo―. Perderás tu atractivo lindo cuando crezcas y terminarás rogándole a tus amigos que te presenten chicas.

―No es cierto ―protestó el niño―. Cuando crezca, Totty tendrá muchas novias, no como Osomatsu- _niisan_.

Miyuki pensó en intervenir, pero Jyushimatsu seguía ocupado con sus medias. Luego notó que se acercaban otros dos niños, un poco mayores.

―¿Así que trajiste una niñera? ―preguntó uno de ellos, con sudadera verde―. ¿Estás seguro de que es la persona apropiada para cuidar de nosotros? ¿Ya revisaste su currículum?

―Podría ser una secuestradora... ―dijo el otro, de sudadera modera―, o una asesina.

―Oh, vamos ―se quejó Osomatsu―, ni siquiera sabes qué es un currículum, Choromatsu.

―¡Claro que lo sé! Eres tú el que no lo sabe...

―Y además, Ichimatsu, ¿crees que tu hermano mayor traería a una secuestradora asesina a casa?

―Tal vez...

Ignorando la cruda respuesta, Osomatsu dirigió su atención al pasillo por donde habían llegado sus hermanos.

―Y tú, Karamatsu, ¿hasta cuándo estarás ahí parado?

Tras la pregunta, pronto apareció el último Matsuno, de sudadera azul, con lentes oscuros como si los necesitara dentro de la casa.

―Je, sólo esperaba el momento indicado ―dijo con una falsedad palpable―. Me alegra ver que al fin trajeras una chica a casa, Osomatsu ―agregó acercándose para tomar la mano de Miyuki―. Bienvenida, mi Karamatsu _girl_.

―Primero que nada ―intervino Osomatsu estirándolo por la capucha―, es " _niisan_ ", "Osomatsu-niisan". Y a ella no le interesas. Escucha, Miyuki ―se dirigió a la chica―. Estos son mis hermanos: Karamatsu, aunque no cuenta, de 16; Choromatsu e Ichimatsu, los gemelos del infierno, de 13; Jyushimatsu, de 8; y por último, Todomatsu, el pequeño demonio de 5.

Miyuki registró los nombres en su cabeza, pero sabía que tardaría en recordar quién era quién.

―Hola, niños ―dijo―, seré su niñera por un tiempo. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

―Eso depende ―dijo Choromatsu―. Evaluaremos tu desempeño y en base a eso decidiremos si te quedas o no. No será fácil.

―No lo será ―reafirmó Ichimatsu detrás de su gemelo.

―¡Osomatsu-niisan, quiero comer! ―terció espontáneamente Jyushimatsu.

―Yo también ―dijo Todomatsu.

―Díganle a Miyuki ―contestó Osomatsu, dejándose caer frente al televisor―. Ella se encargará de cuidarlos de ahora en adelante.

―Oye, yo ni siquiera sé dónde está la cocina ―dijo la chica―, además no me dijiste que tuviera que cocinar.

―Es fácil, sólo dales lo que encuentres ―dijo Osomatsu mientras navegaba por los distintos canales―. Mamá siempre deja algo preparado antes de irse.

―¿Y qué harás tú? ―insistió Miyuki―. ¿No ibas a buscar un trabajo?

―¿Qué, tienes prisa? ―le preguntó el chico―. Tranquila, lo haré. Mientras tanto ya tienes un empleo seguro. ¿Ves? Todos salimos ganando.

Miyuki dudó de esas palabras. Osomatsu acababa de conseguir un boleto para posponer sus obligaciones, y ella un empleo dudoso.

* * *

Hola después de mucho tiempo. Escribí este fic por dos razones. La primera que Osomatsu-san es mi mayor obsesión actual, y la segunda es que es una dedicación para mi amiga, Miyuki, y lo prometido es deuda. Eventualmente publicaré otros fics de Osomatsu-san, y para más información de mis otros fics pueden pasar por mi perfil, el caso es que no están abandonados OwO

Créditos de la imagen de portada:  
OC: 仮名 - PIXIV ID 940558  
Osomatsu-san: Desconocido :(


End file.
